parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Street I Live On (Disney Character style)
Cast * Elmo - Mickey Mouse * Big Bird - Baloo (TaleSpin) * Snuffy - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Cookie Monster - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Zoe - Kristoff (Frozen) * Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Rubber Duckie - Olaf (Frozen) * Bert - Anna (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Grover/Super Grover - Donald Duck/PK * Telly Monster - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Baby Bear - Winnie the Pooh * Talking Tree - Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) * Rosita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Count von Count - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Gabi - Clarabelle Cow * Oscar the Grouch - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Dorothy - Gubbles (Mickey Mouse) * Bob - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Luis and Maria - The Prince and Snow White * Gordon and Susan - Naveen and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Miles - Horace Horsecollar *Alan (silent) - Goofy *Gina (silent) - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Herry Monster (silent) - Pocahontas Lyrics Mickey: This is the street I live on. This is the street I know Here with my friends all around me The friends whom I love so... Baloo: All of our voices singing A song we love to share. Baloo and Bing Bong: Happy you're here to join us. Sweet music fills the air. All: La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Stitch: This is where I eat my cookies. Kristoff: And I dance a lovely ballet Elsa: Where I play with my little Olaf (Olaf giggles) Anna: And I feed the reindeer each day Donald (PK): It is where I fly home from my travels, Exhausted but still very cute. Scrooge: Every day, every night Winnie the Pooh: This place feels just right Grandmother Willow: It's the place where my roots talk root. All: La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Elena: This is where I play my guitar And sometimes I shout "Ole!" Tigger: The street where I bounce and count chickens, one, two, three. Clarabelle: Don Karnage says... Don Karnage: Scram! Go away! Mickey: Now it's Gubbles' turn to sing... All: La-la la la la la la La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Bob: This is the street I live on. The Prince and Snow White: This is the street we know. Naveen and Tiana: Here with my friends all around me Horace: The friends whom I love so... All: All of our voices singing A song we love to share. Happy you're here to join us. Sweet music fills the air. La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la... Characters Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elmo Baloo von.jpg|Baloo as Big Bird Bing Bong (IO).jpg|Bing Bong as Snuffy Stitch-leroy-and-stitch-62.5.jpg|Stitch as Cookie Monster Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Zoe Elsa Ralph-breaks-internet.jpg|Elsa as Ernie Anna Ralph-breaks-internet.jpg|Anna as Bert Donald Duck in Duck the Halls - A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special.jpg|Donald Duck as Grover Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Tely Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Pooh as Baby Bear Princess Elena 3.jpg|Elena as Rosita Tiggerleap.png|Tigger as the Count Clarabelle Cow in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Gabi Don Karnage.png|Don Karnage as Oscar the Grouch Disneygoofy2012.jpg|Goofy as Alan 307604-pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Herry Monster Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Disney Style